Feelings
by CarlaC22
Summary: What could have happened in the episode 'Rachel' if Rachel had told Lucy that Lee liked her.
1. Chapter 1

**As requested this is a scene that could have happened in the episode 'Rachel', if Rachel had told Lucy thaT Lee has feelings for her.**

Lee sighed as he walked into his flat, all these thoughts swirled around in his head about what Rachel might do to him after the way their date ended the night before. Also on his mind was how Rachel had threatened to tell Lucy that he fancied her. However, he was suddenly brought back down to Earth when the phone began to ring. He panicked when he saw Lucy walk into the room to answer it, in case it was Rachel, so he ran to pick up the phone before Lucy could.

"Ooo, I'll get that," he said as he quickly reached for the phone, "probably just one of them automated sales calls, not worth bothering with." Lucy just stared at him, confused by his odd behaviour. Lee answered the phone, "oh sales person," he informed Lucy, relieved that it wasn't Rachel. "Have I been involved in an accident recently?" he answered sarcastically, "no…but if you call back in a couple of days," he added on the then in a quiet voice so Lucy wouldn't hear. He hung up the phone as he turned around to face Lucy, "yeah nothing to worry about-ahhh!" He got the shock of his life when he saw Rachel standing next to Lucy holding a cup of tea. He started to panic, had she said something to Lucy about his feelings? What was she planning to do to him?

"Look who's dropped in?" Lucy said, with a hint of mockery in her voice.

"Hello Lee," Rachel said in a dreamy yet patronising voice.

Lee gulped, "hello Rachel…what are you doing hear?"

"Just popped by to say hello," she replied cheerily.

"Hello," Lee said in a small, very high pitched voice.

There was a pause, before Rachel started to speak again as she walked towards Lee, "oh yes, and there was something I wanted to tell Lucy, remember?"

Lucy was confused, "what was that?" She questioned, putting down her cup of tea that she'd had in her hand.

"I dunno," Lee shrugged, trying to act casual as the two women moved closer to him.

"Yes you do," Rachel manipulated him further, "we talked about it just before I left the restaurant. In fact, I was in such a rush, I can't even remember when we arranged our next date!" She finished, smiling.

"We didn't," Lee told her firmly.

Lucy, still confused, interrupted, "sorry Rachel, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Rachel slowly turned to face Lucy, as she said, "that Lee has very strong feelings fo-"

"Hang on!" Lee interrupted, determined to get out of this one, "I remember now, "our next date is next week," he finished relieved.

But Rachel wasn't having that and she continued, "Lee has very strong fe-"

"I mean the day after tomorrow," Lee piped up again, in a second attempt to avoid Lucy finding out how he felt about her.

However, Rachel still carried on "Lee has very stro-"

"The day before tomorrow," Lee tried again, in a last attempt to get himself out of this situation, "which is today...our next date is today."

He was sure he'd won now as both women looked at him again, Rachel smiling, while Lucy look totally baffled. Rachel spoke again "blimey, careful Lee, you don't want to seem desperate."

"Oooh, but I am very desperate," he pleaded with her, and by now Lucy could tell that something was going on that she didn't know about.

"Come on Rachel, what is it you wants to say to me?" Lucy asked again.

"I just wanted to say," she began, as she turned to catch Lee's eye, "that Lee has veerrry strong feelings about..." She paused, Lee's stomach flipped.

"You!" She finally said, "and was worried about telling you because he's not man enough to admit such strong feelings to someone he truly loves."

"What?!" Lucy said, taken aback.

Lee began to try and laugh it off, "that's not true," he chuckled. But it was too late, it had already been said now, his true feelings for the one person he'd ever really liked were out in the open and he felt absolutely mortified and completely vulnerable, but most of all he was so worried about how Lucy was going to react to this.

Rachel went on to explain further, "while Lee and I have been together I've come to realise that Lee is completely in love with you. Before we went on our first date he insisted that I meet you and he always refused to come back to mine after the meal, and the moment your name was mentioned he'd blush, it's obvious."

Lucy looked completely confused and slightly emotional as she looked from Rachel to Lee, who was now looking down in shame and embarrassment.

"Anyway, I should go," Rachel said rather smugly, "I expect you've got a lot to talk about now." And she walked over to Lee, "goodbye Lee, it's been nice to meet you, but I think we all know I'm not the right girl for you." And with that she kissed him on the cheek and the flat.

The noise of the door closing pierced through the awkwardness that had built up in the room. Lee stared at the door for a moment, not ready to deal with the conversation him and Lucy were about to have.

When he did eventually turn around, Lucy was still looking at him with the same confused expression on her face. "What was all that about? Why did she say that?" Lucy manages to say, but Lee didn't answer, he couldn't, he just continued to look at Lucy. Lucy realised that the only way she was going to get a straight answer from Lee was if she was forward with him, "is it true?" She asked cautiously. It was a moment before Lee said anything, he was nervous about finally admitting this to Lucy.

"Well..." Lucy prompted him in a very small voice that was almost a whisper. She was scared of what his answer might be; if he said yes, she didn't know how she would handle it, but a part of her was begging him not to say no. She'd recently started to realise that she did have a slight crush on Lee and when he was dating Rachel she'd felt quite jealous and alone.

Lee looked down and nodded his head, "yeah...yeah it is."

After a moment of silence he dared to look at Lucy. She was standing awkwardly and looking down. "Lucy I'm sorry you found out like that, I should have just told you myself in the first place, but I was too scared, I…I was worried about how you'd react," Lee said as he walked towards Lucy.

Lucy just nodded slightly, this had all happened very suddenly and she felt too emotionally confused to speak. Lee noticed this and in an attempt to make the situation better he said, "look, we can just forget this happened and carry on as normal if you want, it's probably the easiest thing to do."

"No!" Lucy said urgently, eventually being able to look Lee in the eyes again, Lee looked back at her. "How could we do that now that those feelings are out in the open, it just wouldn't work."

Lee nodded sadly, "you're right…I'll move out, it's for the best." And he began to turn away from Lucy before she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What? You can't move out!" She protested, confusing Lee, "I've found all this out but you don't even know how I feel."

Lee stood still and looked at her unexpectedly, "ok so how do you feel?" He never thought for one moment that Lucy could possible feel the same way about him, and even now he wasn't expecting it.

"Well," Lucy began, although she paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say, as she still held onto Lee's arm. Eventually she caved in from her thoughts and said simply, "I have feelings for you too Lee."

"What?" Lee whispered softly, as he turned to face her properly. He was shocked.

Lucy moved her hand down Lee's arm and held onto his hand rather timidly, as she spoke. "I do, and it's taken me a while to realise, but I can't stop thinking about you and I'll admit that I felt sad and alone when you were seeing Rachel…I guess I was jealous…" She trailed off, a little embarrassed.

Lee couldn't believe it, he watched her looking down for a while as he toyed with her hand in his, before asking, "is that really how you feel? You're not just saying it because you feel sorry for me are you?"

"Of course I'm not Lee," she sounded slightly shocked that he needed to ask that and she shot her head back up to look at him.

Lee thought he could see tears starting to build up I her eyes and he knew she was being honest with him. He knew that after all the emotion that she'd one through in the last ten minutes, it wasn't fair to question her now. He placed his hands on her arms and smiled, "I'm sorry, I just never though that you would never return my feelings, you're so amazing. And, did I really make you jealous by going out with Rachel?" He asked amused.

Lucy blushed and nodded, looking down again as Lee moved his hands to hold hers.

"I dot think I've ever made anyone feel jealous before," he laughed. Lucy smiled to herself and leave into Lee, who rapped his arms around her bent down to burry his head in her shoulder. After a moment they pulled away slightly so they could look at each other, nothing needed to be said as Lee leaned his head down to meet Lucy so he could kiss her. They continued to kiss a Lee guide her to the sofa so they could sit down.

After a few minutes of kissing, Lee was leaning back into the sofa with Lucy resting on his chest, while Lee playing with Lucy's hair.

"Well, what shall we do now?" Lee said softly. Lucy moved slightly in his arms as he smiled to herself.

"Well," Lucy began, "I think that we should go in a date."

"A date?" Lee whispered in consideration, "what, like a proper couple?" He asked as wrapped his arms around her more tightly and kissed the top of her head.

Lucy moved her head so she could look up at Lee, "yes, if you like," she replied softly.

"Let's do it then," Lee smiled down at her, "I know a restaurant I can take you."

"Great," Lucy said cheerily as she sat up, "I'll go and get ready." And she have Lee a quick kiss before she got up and went into her bedroom rather excitedly, leaving Lee to sit and beam widely as he sat on the sofa, thinking about what was happening.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I will write a couple more chapters for this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, they're always very uplifting! :D The dress in this chapter is the dress that Lucy was going to wear to do her speech in the episode 'Speech', I thought it looked cute so I decided to resuscitate it haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

Lee was sitting on the sofa flicking through the TV channels while he waited for Lucy. "Are you nearly ready Lucy?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm ready now!" Lucy called back to him.

Lee stood up and switched the TV off as he said, "great, let's get going." He turned around a paused when he saw Lucy, who just walked in. She was wearing a white dress that fitted perfectly over her body, she'd curled the ends of her hair and wore nude coloured heels, she looked gorgeous. "Wow," Lee said quietly as he stood checking her out. Lucy stood still at the edge of the raised flooring and looked down feeling slightly uncomfortable, she'd never had anyone take this much interest in her before. Lee walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling towards him and kissing her. Lucy put her arms around Lee's neck and rested her forehead against his as they smiled at each other.

"You're beautiful," Lee whispered and he held her closer. Lucy blushed in his arms and kissed him again. When their kiss ended, Lee lifted Lucy up and placed her down on the same level of ground as him. "Let's go," he said with a smile. They both grabbed their jackets before heading out of the door. Lucy locked it behind her and turned to Lee, who took her hand in his and they linked their fingers together before walking to the restaurant, Lucy's head leaning on Lee's shoulder.

**This was a shorter chapter but I'll try to write the next one straight away.**


	3. Rushed

**I hope you like this chapter, I will probably write one or two more for this story. Also, I will write the stories that people have suggested, it just might take me a while to get round to it. :-)**

Lucy and Lee approached the door to their flat after having been on their first date. They'd had a lovely time together talking and just having fun, and being able to act like a couple with each other had felt amazing for both of them. They couldn't stop smiling, and once they were out of sight of anyone Lee leaned down and started kissing Lucy. They both turned to face each other so Lucy was walking backwards and Lee placed his hands on her hips so he could guide her. They stopped when they reached the door and Lee began to kiss Lucy's neck while she got her keys out and unlocked it, as he found her far too irresistible. When they were both inside and the door was shut, Lee gently pushed Lucy against the door and started kissing her again. He put his hand around the back of her head so it didn't hit against the door as Lucy grabbed onto his shirt. Their kissing session came to a natural end they both stood staring into each others eyes.

"Well that was fun," Lee smiled.

"That or the date?" Lucy replied cheekily, smiling back.

"Both," Lee whispered, "I've really loved tonight, I can't quite believe it's real."

"Me neither," Lucy giggled as she stroked his hair. They let go of each other to hang their jackets up. "Do you want a drink?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, go on, just a cup of tea please," Lee replied, "I'll make it if you like?"

"No, I'll do it, you sit down," Lucy said before going into the kitchen. Lee went to sit on the sofa and watched Lucy in the kitchen, he couldn't believe that they were finally together. Lucy kept glancing over and smiling aware that he was looking at her.

Eventually Lucy came through carrying their cups of tea. "There you go," she said cheerily as she placed them in the coffee table.

"Thank you darling," Lee said as he rubbed the small of her back as she bent down.

"I think I'll get ready for bed quickly now while it's cooling," Lucy said, slightly to Lee's disappointment, he didn't know how much longer he could go without kissing her.

"Alright," he said, "don't be too long." He winked at her and she smiled and shook her head at him in a knowing way, before walking off to her bedroom.

A minute or so later she came back in wearing a plain best top and some panama bottoms.

"Come here," Lee said softly as she neared the sofa, sitting up and reaching his arms out to guide her by the waists to sit on his knee. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him lightly in the forehead.

"Thank you for tonight," she said, "paying for the meal and everything."

"You're welcome," Lee smiled at her and then added, "anything for my girlfriend."

Lucy smiled back at him, "so I'm your girlfriend now?"

"If you'd like to be," Lee whispered, gently massaging her back with his hands.

"I think I would," Lucy whispered back as she leaned in to kiss him.

As their kiss continued Lee placed one hand around Lucy's head, with his arm supporting her back, and the other arm wrapped around her waists so he could lie her down on the sofa. He lay down as well half on the sofa, half hovering above her, and they continued kissing for a while.

A few minutes later Lee stood up pulling Lucy with him, "come on," he whispered as they went towards Lucy's bedroom. Lucy giggled while Lee started to kiss her again as they walked. Before they entered the bedroom, the moved towards the wall as Lee held Lucy there kissing her more passionately.

"Lee, I'm sorry, I can't, I'm sorry," Lucy breathed, pushing away from Lee's kisses.

"It's ok," Lee kept saying over and over as he stroked Lucy's face and hair with his hand, although he wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy whispered again, closing her eyes for a moment and resting her head back against the wall, giving herself time to gather her thoughts. She'd gotten so carried away with Lee just then, everything was happening too quickly. They'd only admitted their feelings for each other a this afternoon and now she was about to jump into bed with him. And even though she knew that was what she wanted in the long run, it was too much for her to get her head around now.

"It's ok," Lee repeated again, he wasn't sure whether she'd changed her mind or what, but he wanted to make sure she was alright.

Lucy shook her head before looking him in the eye and saying, "it's too soon Lee, I can't do this now, not tonight. So much has happened within the space of one afternoon." She paused, then began running her hands through his hair as she continued, "I do want you…so much. I just don't want to rush this…it's too important," her voice was thick with emotion. She stared into his eyes, hoping that she hadn't ruined everything.

"It's alright, I understand," Lee said, holding her, "it probably is too soon, it's just so easy for me to get carried away with you. But I never want to rush you Lucy, I'll always wait for you."

Lucy sighed, "I've waited so long for this and then I have to go and ruin it." She looked down.

"No you haven't," Lee said straightaway, putting his finger under her chin and lifting her head up slightly. "I've waited too, and I'll wait for as long as it takes," he finished, and he pulled her into a protective hug.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered, closing her eye with relief, happy that Lee was so understand and supportive of her decisions. "Will you stay with my tonight still?" She whispered into his ear, she didn't think she could be without him now.

"Of course I will, you didn't even need to ask," Lee replied smiling as he kissed her head and held her tighter.


	4. Together

**This is the concluding chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy it! :-)**

Lucy and Lee lay in bed together, facing each other. They were just staring into each others eyes for a moment, allowing the change in their relationship to sink in, and enjoying being together in this way. Lee played with a strand of Lucy's hair, he loved that he was now able to do this, to touch her and make her feel loved. He'd never felt this way about anyone else before and he was so excited about how their lives were going to change now that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Lucy was starting to feel more relaxed now. Laying like this with Lee felt so perfect, which made her feel much happier than she'd felt in a long time. She got the impression from Lee that he really cared about her, and she'd never felt like that with anyone else she'd ever been with. She shut her eyes for a moment, beginning to feel sleepy.

"You can go to sleep if you want," Lee whispered, running the back of his fingers down her face in a soothing manor.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, "you won't leave?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Of course I won't, I'll never leave you Lucy," Lee replied, and he leant forward to kiss her forehead, before pulling her closer to him so he could hold her in his arms.

"Good," Lucy said into his chest, "I can't remember the last time I felt this happy and I never want it to end."

"Well, it doesn't have to," Lee whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"We'll have to tell my Mum and Dad," Lucy said suddenly, moving her head up and turning to face Lee. "And Tim," she added worriedly.

"It'll be fine," Lee said reassuring ling as he stroked Lucy's hair, "whatever happens it won't affect our relationship, and they'll all come round to it eventually, even if it takes a while. But that doesn't matter now, just relax."

Lucy nodded and snuggles into Lee again, who wrapped his arms around her. Eventually Lucy fell asleep and Lee followed, once he'd become too tired to keep his eyes open to watch her. He still couldn't quite believe that they were now a couple, it really did make him feel wonderful.

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this story :-)**


End file.
